The Masks We Wear
by pandorabox82
Summary: Erin has gone to a Halloween masquerade, hoping to get her mind off David and the way their relationship just ended. But will a meeting with a mysterious stranger be able to change her heart? Written from the prompts given by the wonderful Kricket Williams!


Erin adjusted the mask on her face, making sure it was still in place and secure. Sighing, she shook out the folds of her skirt, looking at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress had been the brainchild of her and her eldest daughter and she had fallen in love with it the minute their seamstress had ran the zipper up her back.

This would be her first outing without Dave. Their affair had only lasted a few months, but she had relished their time together. Katie had told her to go to this masquerade, to have fun, even if she was single. Taking another good look in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection. She looked every inch the fiery phoenix that had been reborn from the ashes of her life. Lifting her head high, she sailed out of the bathroom and into the ballroom.

The sights and sounds overwhelmed her senses and she sallied forth into the crowd. "May I have this dance, my lady phoenix?" a deep voice asked and she nodded, holding out her hand to the masked man. Erin thought she recognized his costume, and she wracked her brain to try and figure out what he was from. "I'm Oscar Wilde, my lady. Should I dazzle you with my wit?" he asked, winking at her.

"No, that's okay. You're the Stephen Fry version of Wilde, aren't you?" she responded, finally placing the pink satin jacket.

"Guilty as charged. There aren't many people in my social circle who knew the reference. I'm intrigued."

"I was in a production of _An Ideal Husband_ in college. I signed up for the seminar on Wilde's work the next semester. He intrigues me to this day. And Fry was born to play the man."

"Wasn't he, though?" As they danced, Erin found herself relaxing, enjoying the man's company as they talked in depth about Wilde, and English Literature in general. She had hardly noticed that four songs had passed until someone else cut in on them.

"Good evening," the man said and she looked into the scraggly beard and hair of a semi-good Jack Sparrow wannabe. She was instantly repulsed by the man for some reason and tugged her hand out of his.

"And good night." She stalked off to the refreshment table, picking up a cup of the non-alcoholic punch. Taking a sip, she surveyed the crowd, her mouth puckering as she realized that someone had spiked the only available drink option she had. Her shoulders sagged as she threw the cup in the trash, hoping that the unintentional sip didn't count as a slip. She did not want to reset all the progress she had made since last December.

A passing waitress must have caught her look of dissatisfaction, as she stopped, smiling apprehensively at her. "Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that someone has spiked the punch. Would you be able to bring me a glass of flat water, please?"

"Of course, that will be no problem. And I'll let someone know to change the punch. I'm so sorry about that." Erin nodded and watched the young woman scurry off. She turned back to watching the dancers and sighed, wishing that Dave was here, that she was in his arms, dancing. "Here you go. I put some ice in your glass, to keep it cold."

Erin nodded and took the glass from her hands. "Thank you so much," she murmured, taking a sip of the water. She turned back and leaned against the pillar, a dreamy smile on her face as she pictured her and Dave there. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes. "Hello?"

"Hello. Would you care to dance?" His voice sounded so much like her Dave's that she nodded. He was dressed as a peacock, and Erin felt like he was the perfect complement to her. The man led her out onto the dance floor and expertly twirled her around the dance floor. It felt heavenly to be in his arms, and when a slow song began to play, she stepped closer to him, resting her cheek on his chest. He even smelt like her Dave, and she sighed softly. There was no way he was here, that she was in his arms, because he hated events like this. He preferred something a little less over the top. "What's on your mind, phoenix?"

"Nothing much, just wishing someone was here with me tonight. I miss him, more than I thought I would." Erin smiled up at him, watching him smile back as he nodded.

"I know that feeling. I miss a certain someone in my life, too. She left a bigger hole than I expected when we ended things last month. I still don't know why we decided to part. I think she was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. And I want her back."

Those were the words she longed to say to Dave and she smiled as she nodded. "Maybe we just need to talk to that person. Tell them how we feel." To her shock, she felt a tear worm its way out of her eye and slip down her cheek, under the mask. His hand came up and gently thumbed the tear away as another slow song started to play.

"Maybe we should," he whispered, holding her close once more. They must have danced through four more songs, and then, they were being cut in on.

"It's my turn to dance with the phoenix," slurred the same Jack Sparrow wannabe from earlier. He was clearly drunk by this point and she shrank into the arms of her peacock, not knowing where else to turn. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his side.

"I don't think that the lady phoenix wants your company, Sparrow. She wasn't meant for a common bird like you."

The man shook his head and tried to pull Erin away from him. She tried to pull back, but his grip was too tight. She didn't know why he couldn't get it through his head that she didn't want him, but she had to get away from him. "Please, let me go," she said softly, hating how weak she sounded.

Her peacock looked at her askance, like he recognized her, and then he was taking hold of the man's upper arm, squeezing tightly. "The lady said that she wants you to let her go. I would listen to her if I were you."

The man sized up the suddenly menacing presence of her valiant peacock and backed off. "Sorry, didn't realize that she'd been claimed already." He hastily let go of Erin's arm and scurried away.

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Erin." The way he said her name, like a familiar caress, brought tears to her eyes. "Crying, over me?"

She nodded. "Do you really want me back?"

"More than anything in this world. The last month has been torture. I keep waiting to hear your voice in the morning, or to catch the sound of you singing in the shower. And you're never there. I've been left alone with my dreams, and they can only do so much."

"Oh, Dave, I miss you, too. I had no idea you were going to be here." She fell into his embrace, struggling to control her emotions. "Will you come home with me tonight?"

"All you had to do was ask." He kissed her softly and they began to dance once more. Too soon, the masquerade came to an end and Dave gently removed her mask, letting her do the same to him. "Do you know how much I've missed your face?" he murmured before bending to kiss her deeply.

"I can only imagine that it is as much as I've missed yours. Let's head home, Dave." She snuggled into his embrace, letting him lead her outside.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"No, I had Katie drive me here. I told her I'd call when I was ready. I'll just text her about the change of plans I've made." Pulling out her phone, she quickly tapped out a message to her daughter, telling her she was going home with Dave.

Moments later, she got a joyful text back, all smiley faces and hugs. "Let me guess, I have the Katie seal of approval?"

"Uh huh. She always liked you, Dave. Even if she was encouraging me to spread my wings a bit, after we took separate paths for that short time, she never completely got over you. Do you have this effect on all the women in your life?"

"Pretty much. You either love me or loathe me for life." He turned his head and kissed her temple. It was gentle touches like that that she had missed so much in her life, and she felt yet another sigh escape her lips. "You've been doing that a lot this evening, phoenix."

"I know. You just seem to bring it out of me." They stopped next to her car and he gently pushed her back so she was leaning against it. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"I was planning on it." He smiled before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. She melted into the embrace, deepening the kiss as her tongue darted out to lick at his lips. He opened his mouth, letting her in, dueling with her tongue in the familiar dance she had missed. When they finally broke the kiss, she grinned up at him. "Now, let's get you home before we both immolate."

Nodding, she let him open the door and help her inside, the skirt of her gown obscuring her vision. Dave drove quickly back to his home as she hummed along with the song on the radio. It was one of her favorites, and he turned the radio down a smidge, listening to her voice. By the time they pulled in the drive, she was singing along and he had slid his hand off the wheel to hold onto hers. "I'm home, Dave," she said as she stepped in the door.

"Hopefully forever, this time." She turned to look at him, one side of her mouth turned up in a smile. "I'm not good at the marriage thing, phoenix. And I think I was afraid we were getting too close, too quickly. But this time apart has shown me how much I need you in my life. I don't want to let you go this time."

"Then why am I not in your arms right now? I've already taken off the mask I wore, and let you see the real, vulnerable, me."

"You're right." He stepped forward and picked her up. Startled, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up to the bedroom they had last shared a month ago. Nothing had changed, though she was surprised to see the teddy bear she had brought over on a whim was still there, resting on the pillow that had been hers. "It still smells like you. I couldn't get rid of that link."

"I love you," she breathed out. "I know you might not be ready to say those words, and I understand, but Dave, you have to know that I love you."

Gently, he set her down on the bed, the look in his eyes confirming how he felt. "Phoenix, I am going to love you until the end of time." Leaning down, he kissed her gently. "I thank God that Penelope convinced me to go to this shindig. I regained the piece of me that was missing." Standing, he began to pull off his costume, draping the pieces over the trunk at the end of his bed.

Erin watched him strip down to his boxers before holding out her hand so that he would help her to stand. "Would you mind undoing the zipper, Dave? Please?"

He nodded and ran the zipper down her back. She shivered slightly as his fingers danced along the skin of her back. "You're still so sensitive to my touch, Erin." He placed a soft kiss on her bare neck and she made a slight sound of approval. "I remember that you like being kissed there." Dave ran the sleeves of her dress down her arms and then lowered it to the ground. She stepped out of it to stand before him in her underwear.

"I dressed to feel beautiful tonight," she murmured, realizing she was wearing the pearl white lace bra and panty set. She'd forgone hose, knowing her skirt brushed the floor even while she was wearing her heels. "But I feel the most beautiful when you look at me like that. When I'm anticipating being loved by you."

He grinned at her, opening his arms. She willingly stepped forward, embracing him tightly as she breathed in his scent. She felt his hands fumble with the clasp of her bra, and she smiled at his hesitation. "I've missed feeling your skin against mine."

"I've missed feeling your lips here," she said quietly, bringing his hand around to cup one of her breasts. "And here." She brought his other hand down to her mound, arching a little into his hand as he cupped her.

"You are so warm and wet, phoenix. It almost feels like you could set me on fire." He kissed her deeply as he maneuvered them over to his bed, gently helping her down onto it. Trailing his lips down her neck, he placed soft kisses all the way down until he reached her breasts. Erin moaned in pleasure as he captured the stiffened peak between his lips, sucking and licking with abandon.

"David, yes, oh, yes." She buried her fingers in his hair, holding him there. Finally, it was too much, and she let him continue to blaze a path of kisses down her stomach, inching down her panties as he placed soft busses against her flesh. And then he was eating her out with the same intensity he'd shown her breasts. The orgasm built around her, coalescing into a tight, white, heady, bliss. She fell back against the mattress, breathing heavily as he entered her. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper, letting him fill her more completely.

Just as she had figured, the second orgasm washed over her at the same time as Dave's. He collapsed on top of her, his comforting, familiar weight anchoring her to the present. "I love you, Erin," he whispered in her ear as he closed an arm around her waist. "Thank you for coming home to me." He kissed her temple lightly before bundling her up close to him.

"I don't know why I ever left." She teared up once more and felt his arms tighten around her midsection. "I was a fool, to almost let the best thing to happen in my life go." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and sighed deeply. "Now that I'm home, I'm going to sleep in the arms of my beloved." She yawned and closed her eyes, peace settling over her soul.


End file.
